GOALS SET FOR CURRENT YEAR: 1. Galactosyl retinyl phosphate: We aim to study the tissue distribution and the transfer of galactose from this compound to endogenous protein and to exogenous artificial acceptor (desialylated ovine submaxillary mucin). 2. Mannosyl retinyl phosphate: We aim to continue our studies to determine whether the enzyme that forms alpha-l, 3-dimannoside in microsomes from mannosyl retinyl phosphate and mannose is different from that which forms the same compound from dolichylmannosyl phosphate and, if different, to characterize the retinol-linked enzyme with respect to properties and tissue distribution. 3. Alpha-macroglobulin: Since we have the monospecific antibody to this serum glycoprotein which is affected by vitamin A deficiency, we are studying this glycoprotein in serum with respect to the appearance of an underglycosylated form in the deficient rat; we are also aiming to isolate the m-RNA for this glycoprotein by means of the antibody, and to use membrane preparations from vitamin A-deficient rat livers to study its biosynthesis and glycosylation in vitro.